


Fanfiction&Fanart: The good soul

by Stormyflower



Category: HOMER - Works, The Iliad - Homer, The good soul, Troy (2004)
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fanfictionception, I'm so addicted to this fanfiction, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyflower/pseuds/Stormyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so obsessed with the fanfiction "The good Soul" by  scarlett_the_seachild that I started to write fanfiction about it and to start sketching the characters....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlett_the_seachild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_the_seachild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816328) by [scarlett_the_seachild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_the_seachild/pseuds/scarlett_the_seachild). 



Despite all his hopes the new foster-sons of his father didn’t bring anything new to Achilles world. Yes, he had “friends” in his age now, or whatever they were. He himself refused use the word, but they seemed more than eager to scream it, sing it or whisper it every single time he saw them. He couldn’t say he hated the waves of attention and adoration flowing in his direction. It was nice to be looked at and he had known that for quite a while. His looks and name had given him the advantage, however, that people kissing his feet were anything but a rarity to him. He hadn’t particularly wished for more of them.   
That Mynax boy, for example, who had been introduced to him by his father right after official feast, was insufferable. Somehow he managed to be humble and fawning and unbearably arrogant at the same time. The way his red hair clung to his sweaty forehead was just disgusting and Achilles sighed to himself while he listened to another story of the boys ‘heroic deeds’ that mostly included bullying smaller men and winning boring wrestling-matches. Achilles knew that he wasn’t expected to be interested in the story or to be able to talk about it, it was told only to please him and maybe, if the prince was in a generous mood, he could laugh. Whatever. He found it neither pleasant nor funny.   
It was a lazy afternoon, the sun was burning as hot as ever and he was bored out of his mind. He played with the thought of telling them all to leave, so he could talk to his mother, but then again it would only lead to another discussion of their ugh-so-great envy of his immortal decent. They were all sweaty, a remainder of their previous training, and Achilles loathed his smelling, dull companions at the moment.  
“I hate the sun”, he mumbled. Mynax interrupted his story to laugh. Stupid. That hadn’t been the slightest bit funny and, to be honest, pretty rude. Had Achilles been so disturbed in telling a story, he would most certainly have punched the interrupter in the face. Maybe, just for the fun of it, he could start a fight. Then again, he was the Promised-Prince-of-Phitia, so they would probably just stretch their asses in his direction so he could hit them. Great.   
Under a tree, a few feet away, sat the strange dark haired boy, Menotides, Achilles recalled. He was completely alone and Achilles had heard the other boys talking about him being a useless outsider. To him however he had been interesting right since the beginning. His eyes were a thing of beauty, he had seen them even from his place besides his father, and their expression varied so much from the expressions Achilles was used to, that the boy had stood out of the crowd like Aphrodite in a crowd of shepherd girls. And what a fitting image.   
Now, however, he looked lonely, his gaze fixed on the waves and deep down in his chest, Achilles had that stinging feeling again. He had felt it every time the boy walked by in his usual clumsy way. He couldn’t put a name to it. Menotides was very much average in his power, in his elegance and his looks, too, were nothing special. He had a pretty face, all hard lines and soft skin and those wonderful brown eyes. And there was a glimmer in his glance that held Achilles captive, that had him longing for another opportunity to catch it in passing, to feel the intensity of these eyes prickling on his skin.  
Mynox had finally finished his story now, at last. Achilles jumped to his feet.   
“Go to the castle”, he said, with that tone in his voice he knew would be obeyed, “I’ll follow after you.”  
And as they acted on his order he turned towards the tree and the strange boy. The people said he had killed a boy over a game of dice. And Achilles was curious. So he took out the dice from his pocket and strolled over to him.


	2. Patroclus Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick sketch of Patroclus

A quick sketch of Patroclus, inspired by his confession to Leptine


	3. Pamaia sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't know what I did here. It's Pamaia, the bitch ;)

Strange sketch...


	4. Have my bath ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick sketch of Achilles for which DiCaprio might have involuntarily stood model... Inspired by one of my favorite scenes ;)

Well, here you can have him ;)

If you're feeling generous you could leave kudos or comments ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote this and I thougt I could just as well upload it. Please excuse any strange mistake, as I'm German I'm a little unsure writing in English.


End file.
